


Peonie rosse e rose bianche

by Trixie_7



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Spoiler Ep. 7, Zurena
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: [Questa storia partecipa alla "Challenge delle Parole Quasi Intraducibili" organizzata da Soly Dea sul forum di EFP]"Zulema si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito che colpì leggero le labbra di Maca, i cui occhi caddero per un secondo soltanto sulla bocca dell’altra, ora chiusa intorno alla cannuccia del frappè al cioccolato. Maca aveva il respiro pesante, forse per la foga della sua rabbia o forse per altro."
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	Peonie rosse e rose bianche

**Author's Note:**

> Ho preferito mantenere il soprannome di Maca (Rubia) in spagnolo, invece di tradurlo in italiano, perché non riuscivo a rinunciare alla voce di Najwa Nimri che dice Rubia.  
> Buona lettura,  
> T. <3

_Backpfeifengesicht_ –

_una persona la cui faccia sembra aver bisogno_

_di essere presa a pugni o schiaffi._

«Che cosa cazzo ti è saltato in mente, eh?!» urlò Maca non appena Zulema uscì dall’auto. L’altra la ignorò, come se nessuno avesse parlato, mentre si avviava verso la roulotte. Ovviamente.

Macarena si passò una mano tra i capelli e distolse lo sguardo dal profilo di Zulema perché altrimenti qualche secondo ancora e l’avrebbe presa a sberle. Strinse i denti in un gesto di frustrazione. Questo, inspiegabilmente, sembrò attirare l’attenzione di Zulema, che si voltò a guardarla, con la pistola in una mano e il maledetto frappè al cioccolato nell’altra.

«Avevo voglia, Rubia» rispose solo, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Maca urlò di frustrazione.

«La devi smettere, Zulema, cazzo! La devi smettere, porca puttana!» disse, prima di avvicinarsi a lei, guardandola dritta negli occhi. Zulema le sembrò divertita più che preoccupata. Ma d’altronde era tipico di Zulema, così come mettere a rischio una rapina solo per costringere il terrorizzato cameriere – che si era letteralmente pisciato addosso – a farle un frappè al cioccolato.

Perché Zulema aveva _voglia._

«Perché non la smetti con queste puttanate, eh?! Che cosa hai in quella fottuta testa?»

Zulema si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito che colpì leggero le labbra di Maca, i cui occhi caddero per un secondo soltanto sulla bocca dell’altra, ora chiusa intorno alla cannuccia del frappè al cioccolato. Maca aveva il respiro pesante, forse per la foga della sua rabbia o forse per altro.

«Non ne hai la più fottuta idea, Rubia».

Maca scosse la testa, furiosa.

Era furiosa con Zulema, perché faceva sempre quel cazzo che le pareva e al diavolo i loro piani. Era furiosa con sé stessa, perché sì, voleva prendere a sberle la fottutissima faccia di Zulema, ma voleva anche morderle le labbra fino a farle sanguinare, rubarle un gemito di dolore e poi uno di piacere. Ed era furiosa con entrambe, per quella notte di inizio anno in cui si erano scopate e poi avevano preteso che non avesse significato nulla. 

Maca scoprì i denti, quasi ringhiando. Strappò il frappè dalle mani di Zulema e lo sbatté a terra. Schizzi di cioccolato macchiarono le scarpe bianche dell’una e gli anfibi neri dell’altra.

Zulema strinse gli occhi a due fessure, fece un passo verso Maca, tanto vicine che le punte dei loro nasi si sfiorarono. Non disse nulla, mentre sistemava la pistola nei pantaloni, sicuramente per resistere all’impulso di premere il grilletto con la canna puntata alla testa dell’altra. Maca non esitò a riconoscere il profumo d’estate di Zulema e nemmeno questa volta mancò di stupirla. Perché Zulema era una torrida giornata di sole senza fine, quel caldo soffocante che ti stringe la gola e ti accarezza la pelle fino a farla bruciare ed era l’acqua fresca di un mare salato, che ti inganna con la sua quieta trasparenza, portandoti al largo, dove le correnti iniziano a trascinarti e le onde ad assalirti. E anche mentre ti trascina verso il fondo, non puoi fare a meno di ammirarne la terribile bellezza. 

Ancora con il respiro pesante, Maca si accorse troppo tardi del movimento repentino di Zulema, che le prese le chiavi della macchina dalle mani prima di superarla dandole una spinta con la spalla.

Maca si voltò, più furiosa di prima.

«E ora dove cazzo vai?» urlò.

Zulema si voltò, continuando a camminare all’indietro. I lineamenti calmi del suo volto avrebbero potuto ingannare chiunque, ma non Maca, che riconobbe la furia nei suoi occhi. «A prendere un frappè. Non aspettarmi sveglia» rispose solo, facendo volare in aria le chiavi prima di riprenderle al volo.

«Fanculo!» urlò Maca, alle spalle dell’altra.

Aprendo la portiera dell’auto, Zulema le mostrò il dito medio.

***

«Fottuta Rubia» ringhiò Zulema, gli occhi fissi sulla strada, il suo nuovo frappè al cioccolato nel porta-bicchieri dell’auto. Presto avrebbe dovuto sbarazzarsene. Non del frappè, dell’auto, la stavano usando da troppo tempo.

E anche della Rubia.

_Fottuta Rubia._

Non era successo nulla, no? Zulema non era una cogliona, sapeva cosa faceva. Se decideva che voleva un frappè al cioccolato durante una rapina, allora avrebbe preso un frappè al cioccolato durante una rapina. Aveva la situazione perfettamente sotto controllo e tutto quello di cui la Rubia si sarebbe dovuta preoccupare era di tenere gli occhi e la pistola ben puntati sui clienti del locale, ecco quanto. Almeno aveva avuto il buon senso di tenere quella cazzo di bocca chiusa e minacciarla solo con lo sguardo.

Zulema sterzò bruscamente per superare un’auto che, a parer suo, andava decisamente troppo piano. In ogni caso, fece attenzione a non superare il limite di velocità. Non che le importasse del codice della strada, ma una multa e una segnalazione dell’auto era l’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno. Avrebbe voluto premere sull’acceleratore, stanca di guidare dopo ore passate dietro al volante, solo per arrivare prima a destinazione, ma si trattenne.

E, da quando viveva con la Rubia, la sua pazienza era messa a dura prova ogni singolo, fottuto secondo di ogni minuto. Perciò, quando le veniva una voglia come quella del frappè al cioccolato, a Zulema non importava una fottuta merda del piano o di quello che voleva Maca, glielo doveva.

Glielo doveva per tutte le volte in cui non l’aveva soffocata con un cuscino mentre dormiva.

Glielo doveva per tutte le volte in cui non le aveva sparato dritto in fronte.

Glielo doveva per tutte le volte in cui non l’aveva sbattuta contro il muro mozzandole il fiato e facendo sì che gliene rimanesse giusto abbastanza per gemere il suo nome e supplicarla.

Zulema si accorse che stava accelerando e diminuì la pressione sul pedale. Distrattamente, notò il familiare cartello che le dava il benvenuto in Almeria. Lo aveva detto, alla Rubia, di non rimanere sveglia ad aspettarla. Non sarebbe tornata a casa, quella sera.

_Casa_.

No.

Alla roulotte. Non sarebbe tornata alla roulotte. 

Non quella sera e, forse, nemmeno il giorno seguente.

O quello dopo ancora.

Sul sedile posteriore, il borsone con il frutto della loro ultima rapina conteneva abbastanza soldi per permettere a Zulema di organizzare qualche altro colpo e mettere insieme un nuovo, piccolo capitale. E magari usarlo per lasciare la Spagna.

E la fottuta Rubia.

Sarebbe potuta tornare in Marocco. Il Marocco non era male.

Ma anche i suoi ultimi ricordi del Marocco erano rovinati dalla presenza di Maca e non solo perché era stata colpa sua, se erano state catturate di nuovo.

In Marocco, Maca l’aveva salvata.

Come l’aveva salvata la notte di Capodanno.

_Fottuta Rubia._

Zulema svoltò a destra, imboccò la strada che sapeva correre attraverso kilometri di nulla, nel cuore del deserto dell’Almeria.

La odiava.

Odiava Maca con un ardore sconosciuto prima.

Odiava Maca perché aveva ragione. Zulema amava la libertà, ma la libertà per sé. Il che significava avere il controllo su tutto il resto, avere il potere di tirare le fila degli eventi, manipolare le persone secondo il proprio volere.

E Maca le sfuggiva sempre.

_Beh_ , quasi sempre.

Quando le aveva afferrato i capelli e l’aveva premuta tra sé e una parete della roulotte, Maca aveva fatto tante cose, ma resisterle non era stata tra queste.

_Si era fottuta la Rubia._

E Zulema non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso di soddisfazione, al ricordo delle unghie di Maca che le incidevano le spalle, del suo respiro caldo contro il collo, delle sue dita fredde tra le gambe.

Maca aveva sempre le dita fredde.

Zulema accelerò. Non c’era mai nessuno su quella strada e non c’erano telecamere. Corse attraverso l’Almeria, sollevando la polvere del deserto verso il cielo, i pensieri fissi sul volto di Maca e sul bisogno di vederlo di nuovo tra le sue gambe.

Un bisogno di cui Zulema doveva liberarsi.

Per questo era in Almeria.

Per il cancro al cervello non c’era forse più nulla da fare, ma Zulema era sicura che avrebbe trovato un’oasi di pace nel deserto per la Rubia.

  
***

Seduta al tavolo, Maca fissava lo schermo del fottuto telefono con irritazione.

C’era silenzio, nella roulotte. E anche fuori.

E questo non faceva che infastidire Maca ancora di più.

Non c’era mai silenzio, lì. Musica, spesso. O la voce di Zulema. Il suo sarcasmo. Le loro litigate. Qualche sparo ogni tanto o un coltello che cadeva casualmente troppo vicino ai piedi dell’altra.

Ma silenzio, mai.

Tranne quando Zulema se ne andava, piantando Maca in asso.

E Macarena odiava soprattutto questo, di Zulema. Forse era la cosa che odiava di più, di Zulema, e c’erano tante cose di lei che odiava. Come quando usava la sua pistola senza chiederglielo. O metteva troppe spezie quando cucinava. Zulema lo sapeva benissimo, che troppe spezie le davano la nausea. O quando Maca parlava, raccontandole qualcosa o spiegandole un nuovo colpo, e Zulema non faceva altro che fissarla, senza rispondere, come se non la stesse ascoltando, non davvero, innervosendo Maca a tal punto che avrebbe voluto tirarle un pugno. Aveva smesso con il pugilato, ma c’era sempre tempo per ricominciare. E poi c’erano le volte in cui Zulema la guardava con aria di sufficienza. O quando finiva l’acqua calda di proposito. Quando decideva qualcosa senza prima consultarla. E Maca avrebbe potuto continuare a lungo, elencando tutto quello che odiava di Zulema, ma nonostante questo ciò che più odiava era quel silenzio lasciato dall’assenza di Zulema, quel suo allontanarsi da lei senza guardarsi indietro.

Maca sbloccò il telefono per assicurarsi che non fosse arrivato nessun messaggio, nonostante sapesse fosse inutile. Non c’erano notifiche. Erano passati più di due giorni e Zulema ancora non era tornata, né le aveva scritto. Ovviamente, nemmeno Maca l’aveva cercata.

Resistendo all’impulso di lanciare il telefono contro l’altro lato della roulotte, lo sguardo di Maca cadde su una maglietta nera che penzolava dal letto. Dicendosi che il tempo sarebbe trascorso più in fretta se si fosse messa a fare qualcosa di utile, come ad esempio il bucato, Maca si alzò e la raccolse.

E la riconobbe.

Era la cazzo di maglietta che Zulema indossava quando le aveva regalato la macchina fotografica. Quando le aveva detto che, unite, si sentivano meno sole. E una rabbia bruciante salì dal basso ventre di Maca fino al suo cuore, bruciante. Perché in quel momento Zulema non c’era, se n’era andata e sì, l’aveva già fatto e sì, era sempre tornata, ma Maca odiava essere lasciata così, sempre, in continuazione e senza preavviso e odiava quel _ma se questa volta_ che riecheggiava nella sua testa, quel _ma se questa volta è diversa? Ma se questa volta le è successo qualcosa? Ma se questa volta non torna?_

Afferrando il collo della maglietta con entrambe le mani, quasi ferendosi i palmi per la forza con cui stringeva la stoffa tra le dita, Macarena tirò, fino a strappare la maglietta di Zulema. Lasciato cadere un lembo a terra, Maca lacerò di nuovo l’altro in due pezzi e poi ancora e ancora, tenendone un pezzo tra i denti quando non riusciva solo con le mani. Poi, si precipitò ai cassetti della cucina, alla ricerca delle forbici. Tagliò la stoffa in tanti, piccoli pezzi, ferendosi anche la punta delle dita, piccoli taglietti rossi sui polpastrelli. Ma continuò a distruggere la maglia di Zulema, ignorandoli.

Seduta a terra, la stampa plastificata di un occhio azzurro che la osservava a terra tra piccoli coriandoli di stoffa nera, Maca lasciò cadere le forbici dopo quelle che le parvero ore, le dita doloranti per i movimenti ripetitivi. Non si era nemmeno accorta che fuori aveva iniziato a piovere. Maca piegò il collo prima a destra poi a sinistra, chiedendosi cosa altro avrebbe potuto distruggere di Zulema, quando il suo telefono suonò, annunciandole l’arrivo di un messaggio.

Maca si precipitò in piedi e lo afferrò. Era Zulema.

E, questa volta, Maca lanciò il telefono dall’altra parte della roulotte, mandandolo in mille pezzi. Perché il primo sentimento di Maca era stato sollievo – Zulema era viva, Zulema stava bene. E poi, di nuovo, rabbia. Verso Zulema, per averla lasciata di nuovo e abbandonata per giorni. E verso sé stessa, per quello che provava per Zulema, per quello che riusciva a suscitarle e perché, nonostante quell’odio che aveva per lei, a Zulema bastava un messaggio – «esci», una parola soltanto – per costringere Maca a precipitarsi da lei.

  
***

Zulema aveva approfittato del viaggio in Almeria per cambiare auto. Aveva usato parte dei soldi del loro ultimo colpo, ma a Maca non sarebbe importato, erano già d’accordo a riguardo. Sicuramente si sarebbe lamentata del colore, nera, perché sosteneva che fosse da idioti avere un’auto nera dovendo percorrere strade sterrate e piene di fango e polvere per arrivare a casa. Si rovinava subito. Ma a Zulema non importava. Certe cose erano fatte per essere rovinate e Zulema era brava in questo, nel rovinare tutto. Era lì, nelle cose rovinate, che stava la bellezza, perché era lì che c’era una storia.

Per questo Zulema era convinta di non aver mai visto viso più bello di quello di Maca la notte di Capodanno, con quel taglio sulla guancia sinistra. E la storia di quel taglio non era bella dall’inizio alla fine, ma era una storia che Zulema conosceva fin troppo bene, una storia di cui Zulema era stata protagonista più volte e in diversi ruoli, una storia che però in questo caso, per lei, aveva avuto un lieto fine.

Tre spari.

E il sangue sul viso di Maca illuminato dalle stelle.

Quando era tornata invece non c’erano tagli sul viso di Maca. Solo la pioggia, che aveva rovinato il suo mascara, facendolo colare ai lati del viso. Come se avesse pianto per lei. E Zulema si chiese se l’avrebbe fatto davvero, se Maca avrebbe pianto per lei, quando…

Zulema si riscosse. Nel bene o nel male, la Rubia l’avrebbe ricordata. Ed era questo che importava. 

Dopo averle scritto il messaggio, Zulema l’aveva aspettata a qualche metro di distanza dalla roulotte, appoggiata al cofano della macchina, anche se pioveva. Se fosse entrata, la Rubia probabilmente le avrebbe sparato prima ancora di riconoscerla. O, forse, proprio perché l’aveva riconosciuta.

Maca non disse nulla. Si teneva a un paio di passi di distanza, lontano da lei, sotto la pioggia.

Zulema lanciò ai suoi piedi il mazzo di fiori che teneva in mano – peonie rosse e rose caroline bianche. La pioggia, che già li aveva inzuppati mentre Zulema aspettava che Maca la raggiungesse, li colpiva ora con tanta violenza da strapparne i petali. La Rubia li spostò con la punta del piede, come per accertarsi che non nascondessero una granata o qualcosa del genere. Le braccia incrociate, alzò lo sguardo interrogativo, come a chiedere spiegazioni. 

Zulema si strinse nelle spalle, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Maca. «Come il migliore dei mariti. Un mazzo di fiori per farmi perdonare la scappatella».

Maca si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito e Zulema dovette mordersi l’interno della guancia per non sorridere.

«E quindi?» fece Maca.

«Quindi» rispose Zulema.

«Sei davvero incredibile, lo sai? Cosa dovrei fare? Accettarli? Fare finta di niente?»

«Quale è il problema, Rubia, eh? Sapevamo entrambe che sarei tornata».

Maca annuì. Si avvicinò a Zulema, calpestando i fiori. A pochi centimetri dal suo viso, la osservò per qualche istante, prima di darle uno schiaffo.

Il rumore riecheggiò dove prima c’era silenzio. Maca si sentiva decisamente meglio. Diede le spalle a Zulema per ritornare nella roulotte, sapendo che l’avrebbe seguita. Non si sarebbero parlate per il resto della giornata, probabilmente si sarebbero addormentate senza dire una parola, ma la mattina seguente avrebbero litigato per l’auto – Zulema lo sapeva che a lei nera non piaceva proprio - e tutto sarebbe lentamente tornato alla normalità.

Bastarono pochi secondi perché Maca sentisse gli anfibi di Zulema seguirla, calpestare i fiori, imbrattarsi di fango. Ma non ci accorse che i passi di Zulema erano più veloci dei suoi. Perciò, quando Maca abbassò la maniglia della porta della roulotte, Zulema era esattamente dietro di lei e, con uno scatto violento del braccio, la richiuse. Maca si voltò a guardarla, la mano di Zulema appoggiata a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa, il suo corpo abbastanza vicino da sentirne il calore.

«Che cazzo fai?» domandò Maca, furiosa.

Zulema le sorrise, comprensiva, come se volesse farle sapere che considerava la sua domanda più che legittima e che, di lì a poco, avrebbe avuto tutte le rispose. Ma Maca sapeva che le risposte, con Zulema, andavano cercate non sulle sue labbra, ma nei suoi occhi e gli occhi di Zulema erano fissi nei suoi, le pupille dilatate sembravano ardere, ma, di cosa, Maca non era sicura.

Con deliberata lentezza, con il suolo scopo di spazientire la Rubia, Zulema si pulì il sangue dalla bocca con la manica del braccio libero.

«Non ti sono piaciuti i fiori?» domandò poi Zulema, con noncuranza.

«Mi importa una merda dei tuoi fiori» rispose Maca.

Zulema le afferrò il mento con la mano.

E il bacino di Maca si inarcò nella sua direzione, il che non fece altro che alimentare il fuoco negli occhi di Zulema.

«Secondo me ti sono piaciuti» bisbigliò Zulema, sfiorando le labbra dell’altra con le proprie.

E Maca la morse.

Le morse il labbro inferiore, lì, dove sanguinava. E Zulema chiuse gli occhi, un gemito sfuggì tra i denti mentre spingeva il corpo di Maca contro la roulotte, e spostò la mano che stringeva il mento della Rubia a stringerle.

E Maca smise di morderle le labbra per baciarla.

Zulema rispose al bacio di Maca, stringendo le dita intorno al suo collo. Una delle mani di Maca le afferrò il polso, le unghie che le incidevano la pelle avrebbero sicuramente lasciato il segno, e infilò l’altra tra i suoi capelli, come se volesse assicurarsi che Zulema non se ne andasse.

Di nuovo.

Zulema allentò la presa sul collo di Maca, ma non la lasciò andare, mentre faceva scorrere l’altra mano sul suo corpo, lentamente, lungo la felpa – la sua felpa, aveva notato Zulema non appena l’aveva vista, ma non aveva commentato – fino all’orlo dei jeans, che sbottonò senza difficoltà, prima di infilarvi la mano.

Solo allora interruppe il bacio e guardò Maca, negli occhi, ricevendone uno sguardo risentito.

«Lo sapevo che ti erano piaciuti, i fiori» riuscì solo a dire, prima che Maca la mordesse di nuovo per farle sanguinare il labbro e alleviarle il dolore con un bacio.

***

Zulema si svegliò sola. Sbadigliò, prima di guardare fuori dalla piccola finestra della roulotte e notare che la macchina con cui era arrivata il giorno prima era sparita.

Confusa, Zulema indossò la felpa che aveva tolto a Maca il pomeriggio precedente – la sua felpa – e un paio di pantaloni, senza essere sicura se fossero suoi o meno, in cui infilò la pistola.

«Rubia?» chiamò e quel piccolo movimento delle labbra bastò per aprire nuovamente il taglio lasciato da Maca.

Nessuno rispose.

Allarmata, Zulema si alzò lentamente dal letto e, subito, i suoi occhi vennero catturati da un bicchiere sul tavolo in cui era stata messa una singola rosa canina, dai petali strappati, probabilmente tutto quello che era rimasto del mazzo di fiori. Accanto, una maglietta nera, con la scritta _fearless_ e la stampa di Elsa, ancora avvolta nella plastica trasparente. Infine, un biglietto con il suo nome. Zulema riconobbe immediatamente la scrittura di Maca: «Sono andata a cambiare l’auto. Lo sai che odio il nero. Prepara il pranzo. M».

Zulema alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirò.

_Fottuta Rubia._

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi!  
> Solo qualche precisazione: secondo internet (non sono un’esperta) le peonie simboleggiano la rabbia, mentre le rose caroline il pericolo in amore. Mi sembravano appropriate.  
> Grazie per aver letto, spero che vi sia piaciuta,  
> T. <3


End file.
